


Washout

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, suggestion of bondage and blindfolding, suggestion of cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy thinks she knows just the way to make Malfoy's dull birthday party a lot less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hogwarts365

From the look on Granger's face, she was thinking the same thing Pansy was -- _What a bloody, sodding bore!_ \-- but was simply too polite to say it. Pansy sidled up to her, dandelion wine swirling around her glass. "Granger."

"Hello," Granger returned, arms crossed.

Pansy leaned in. "I have the solution, you know."

For a moment, it appeared that Granger wasn't going to take her bait. But then she sighed. "Pray tell, to what?"

"To this utter washout of a party. I mean, really. I expected male strippers. This is Malfoy we're talking about."

Granger's lips twitched, and Pansy got a little wet from it. 

She'd wanted to bed Granger for _years_. Maybe this preposterous party was her chance.

"So, your solution is to prattle on about it?" 

Pansy moved closer. She let her lips brush the shell of Granger's ear. "My solution is you, tied to Malfoy's bed, with his old Hogwarts ties."

She cast her gaze down, watching Granger's breath quicken, her breasts filling the silk of her dress only to leave a becoming gap on her exhale.

"Is it now?" Granger asked, and then swallowed tellingly.

"It is." Pansy touched her free hand to Granger's hip. One finger patiently traced the seam her knickers made beneath her dress.

Granger looked up. "I'm afraid I'm not fond of Slytherin colours," she said primly. But then she wet her lips. Her peach-tinted lips which were close enough to kiss.

"Oh but I think your wrists would be so lovely bound in green," Pansy told her.

"Maybe I should be blindfolded. So that I don't have to see it."

Pansy let her smile grow, her finger dipping, tracing lower. "I think we could probably work something out."

Granger took the wine glass out of her hand and sipped it. "I'm guessing we probably could."

Pansy looked at Granger's lip prints on her glass and wondered where else she might coax that smart mouth to go.

"Well?" Granger asked. "Are you all talk, Parkinson? Or are you going to make this party worth attending?"

Pansy took her wine back, drained it, and could almost feel the slick slide of Malfoy's ties through her fingers.


End file.
